


secret santa to 1peanutbutter

by rainbowd00dles



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-25
Updated: 2016-12-25
Packaged: 2018-09-12 00:36:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9048298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainbowd00dles/pseuds/rainbowd00dles
Summary: Happy Holidays, I hope you like your gift and have a wonderful day~





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [1peanutbutter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/1peanutbutter/gifts).



**Author's Note:**

> Happy Holidays, I hope you like your gift and have a wonderful day~


End file.
